Nothing Special
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: AU. Amy sees something fall from the sky one night and when she investigates it, she finds an injured masked stranger. Who is he? Where did he come from?


**Chapter 1 – Fallen**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, this is an idea that I had for a while and finally decided to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy Rose was sitting on the side of a bed, watching Cream and her Chao sleeping quietly. The girl's mother asked her to watch over the two while she was away tonight. A request she was happy to accept.

She smiled and closed the story book she had been reading before standing up and putting it away. Stretching up, she went over to close the window, ready to head to bed when she saw something weird in the sky outside. Red and black swirling together. At first she thought she was imagining it, but she soon realized she wasn't. It looked almost like a vortex.

"What is that?" she murmured and then gasped when she saw something fall from there. It left a glowing trail as it descended from the sky and crashed somewhere in the park.

Confused, Amy looked up to see the vortex disappear and the sky darkened once more. Frowning and glancing back at the sleeping two behind her hesitantly, the girl decided to investigate it.

She quietly left the room and hurried downstairs. She took a flashlight and made her way outside the house. It was quite chilly and dark, so she wasted no time switching it on.

Hesitating for a moment, Amy steeled herself and headed straight to the park. She tried to follow the same direction she saw that meteorite fall. She grimaced as she looked around the empty park, feeling on edge the entire time.

After a while, she saw something up ahead. A soft red glow in the dark. It disappear a second later, but she was already rushing in that direction. She soon came across a hole in the ground and saw something lying in the center of it.

She cautiously stepped closer and shined the light over it, gasping when she saw it was actually a person.

"Oh no!" she quickly put her flashlight down and rushed over to his side. She rolled him over to get a better look at him. He had dark fur and a white mane. He was also wearing a grey scarf and what at first she thought was his face turned out to be a mask of some sort.

He looked like he had been through a rough patch and she winced at the sight of the wounds all over his body. "H-Hey, a-are you okay?" she asked in concern as she shook him. "Mister, wake up!"

The stranger grunted and slowly woke up. When his visible yellow eye met hers, he immediately pushed her away. "Back off!" he growled, clutching his arm as he tried to stand up.

"W-wait, calm down. I just want to help!" she muttered.

"I said stay back!" he snapped and bolts of red energy coursed through his body, much to her surprise. Amy took a step back, taken back by this. "Now tell me, who are you?"

It took her a moment to find her voice. "My….I…I'm Amy Ros-"

She was cut off by a low noise coming from her left. She twisted around to see something stepping out of the trees. It looked like a dark cloud of smoke, but it was walking on four and had a pair of glowing pink eyes. It was making sucking noises as it approached them.

"W-what is that?" Amy stammered as the thing's eyes seemed to be searching them before settling on the masked stranger beside her. It charged towards him in an unnatural speed and pounced, opening its dark mouth wide.

"No!" Amy called for her hammer and charged forward only to be startled when the end of the stranger's tail grew in size and grabbed it in the air, much like a large hand. The creature struggled to get out, but the stranger tightened his grip on it before slamming it into the ground hard. (1)

Amy stood there stunned, watching as the thing faded away into black smoke.

"Disgusting leech," he growled as his tail returned to normal. He glanced in Amy's direction, causing her to tense up. His gaze then wandered to her hammer and she quickly dismissed it when she noticed that, smiling nervously.

He stared at her warily for a moment as if trying to figure her out and then finally turned around to limp away.

"Wait, come back! You're still hurt!" she called out and hurried after him, but he stopped her with a glare.

"Stop following me. I don't need your help," he huffed and tried to walk away, but then winced in pain and held his side, panting.

Amy frowned in concern and bit her lip, trying to think of a way to get him to listen. "Look, you're in no shape to go anywhere. Let me take you back to the house so we can fix you up."

The stranger seemed to think about this for a minute before sighing and glancing at her. "Fine, but don't even think about trying anything," he warned.

Despite the threat, Amy felt relieved and walked over to him to help walk. "Come on, let me-"

He was quick to move away from her and grunted. "Just show me the way,"

"…Okay," Amy said with a slight frown and began walking back to the house, glancing back at him every now and then to make sure he was still following her.

She didn't know if this was a good idea, taking this stranger to Vanilla's house, but she couldn't just leave him out here in this state.

Just then, she heard a thud behind her and looked back to see he had fallen on his knee. She hurried back and held out her hand to him.

He almost looked insulted by the gesture and forced himself to stand up, walking past her. "I'm fine. Now where is that house of yours?"

 _Rude!_ Amy huffed, but decided not to commentate on that. "This way," she said and led him through the park until the house came into view. She sighed in relief, glad they made it back without any trouble.

She then glanced back and saw him staring at the house oddly. She raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked away from her. "Yes."

Frowning, Amy made her way over to the door and opened it for him. He stared distrustfully at her for a brief moment and then slowly stepped inside. Amy looked back outside one last time before following him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **(1) The whole "tail turns to a hand" thing was an ability from one of Infinite's original designs that I really liked and thought about putting it here.**


End file.
